P4: One Hundred Little Persona's
by TheWildFooL
Summary: Well basically I wanted to try out drabbles. I'll be writing a few,  and hope it'll get hits. Also, heads up this only focuses on Persona 4.
1. Decive Them All

One Hundred Little Persona's

By: TheWildFool2011

_**(I do not own persona characters, nor do I own the plot.)**_

Lies, nothing but lies. Things couldn't get any worse than this, now can it? Everything around Hanamura seemed to be nothing but, lies.

The only thing nobody knew, that he knew…was that he was lying to the world. Everything is a pain in the ass. In his agenda he includes his job at Junes, his parents, his friends…almost everything around him.

Yosuke sighs looking at his shadow. He knew he had Souji by his side, but for how long? Was he going to be alone again? He didn't want to be alone, he wanted friends….tons of them. Facing his true self taught him a lot.

"You…are me, and I am you."

Looking through those emotionless yellow eyes, a smile appeared as the shadow turned in to a tarot card. The Magician tarot card, power, manipulation, action, and self-confidence. I know one thing that I could relate a little too, the power, manipulation, and self-confidence.

Power would be Junes. Taking over the whole district…pissing everyone off, yeah that could be a little manipulation involved also. Pfft, and me…ha not much to say, but I am an ass, over confident bastard I am, yes.

Yosuke clasped to the ground.

"Yosuke!"

Running, running…and running, they we're both by my side. I could hear them. Every word they say…one thing I'd like to say was _'Thanks Souji that was a close one!'_. The only thing that could come to my mind was what the fuck is going on.

"You alright Hanamura?"

"Yeah…just exhausted…is all…"

"We have to get him back to the other side."

Tch, I'd hate to say it, but if it wasn't for Souji…if he wasn't there I'd be dead. And that bear…creature…thingy he could have done more, but he did show the way. I thank them both, deep from my heart. Though, I quickly once again, began lying to myself.

_**Author Note: I do hope you guys liked this. I think it turned out pretty good…I was going to try out a few drabbles. So, there will be more to come. All and all I must bid thee farewell, for a little while of course.**_

_**"**The important things are never far off... They're all around you.**" **_

**—_Yosuke Hanamura _**

_**"**_The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate... Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope. Yes, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed... Attaining one's dream requires a stern will and unfailing determination_.**"**_

_**—Nyx Avatar**_


	2. This Is Home

One Hundred Little Persona's

By: TheWildFool2011

_**(I do not own persona characters, nor do I own the plot.)**_

Yukiko stood looking at her reflection. The words of honesty rang through her head, the words of her dearest friend, her _**prince**_.

"I look good in red…huh Chie?"

The words seemed to sting like a million needles in her side. Thoughts drifted toward her name. Yukiko…snow…the name seemed so meaningless to her. She hated it. But everyone loved it, nobody seemed to be telling the full truth when they say why they like her name.

Her other self…

Telling the others she hated the Amagi Inn, never wanting to be the successor for her parents. Wanting to go far, far away. Her and her _**Prince Charming**_. Take me away, take me away my dearest _**prince**_.

Yukiko looked up at the empty bird cage. "How does it feel to be freed…?"

She imagined herself…as a bird. Yes, a little white bird. Flying high and free without a care in the world. Nobody to stop her, nobody to hold her down. She could explore the wide open world, yet she remains chained, to become a successor.

"Will I ever leave the ground? Or will I forever be chained down…"

What the _**Priestess**_would come to realize, was that she would remain in Yasoinaba. Her yearning to leave the Amagi Inn, to leave Inaba, was truthfully an escape from facing the possibilities of inheriting the inn. Within this realization would be determination to continue the Amagi family legacy.

_**Author Note: I hope you guys love this one. I was watching something on youtube and it really touched my heart, so I'm going to share it with all you readers. It is called Persona 4 – My True Self [AMV] but an easier way to look it up is to type in "**__Descent Within Persona 4__**" to make your lives much easier. Til next time peace out!**_

_**"**_I want to protect the family inn. After all, it's near to my heart..._**"**_

_**—Yukiko Amagi**_

_**"**_The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed... The silent voice within one's heart whispers the most profound wisdom._**"**_

_**—Nyx Avatar**_


	3. Reveal All of The Truth

One Hundred Little Persona's

By: TheWildFool2011

_**(I do not own persona characters, nor do I own the plot.)**_

Kanji Tatsumi, a one man squad that took on a biker gang for disrupting his mothers' sleep. The thing that would get people the most was his change of being an innocent child to an arrogant delinquent.

"Hm? Whatcha lookin' at, huh? Do I look like some kinda freak show to ya!"

His attitude had scared almost everyone off, but his hobby had made him a laughing joke. He seemingly denied his hobbies, that was until his shadow spilled everything out. Not just to him and the whole world, but to a group of certain people that followed him.

Finally seeing that if he wouldn't have admitted that his shadows' words was his true feelings, that those who were willing to save him would have ended up dead.

Yeah, things didn't seem to go great even after what had happened. He was friends with the ones who had saved him. He thanked them endlessly, silently, but very sincerely. Walking throughout the school uneasy, scared people would make fun of him because he did not truly know what is was to be a man.

Heh, to be a man...he couldn't even begin how to think of how it was to be a man. With his father dying and him being so young he didn't know where to turn. Find himself in trouble everyday, getting in trouble with the police, and causing a ruckus.

Even outside of the school he was on edge. Seta had handed him a cute pink little bunny he had dropped. His way of thanking him, was directing all his anger towards him. A child had handed the same thing that he had discarded. The way he had thanked the kid was by telling him to embrace what he had enjoyed doing the most and don't let anyone else's words put him down.

"Heh, don't let nobody tell you wrong kid. Keep aiming at what you enjoy doing, don't listen to those who think what you do is meant to be for a girl, alright?"

The boy nodded. Kanji gave the boy the small pink bunny.

The boy said he like the bunny, that he thought it was cute. The _**Emperor's**_ heart had smiled and warmed up to the child. He had gone on, not caring about what people said about him and his hobby. He helped his mother at the shop and also in turn set up his stuffed animals he had made.

With a beaming bright future, the _**emperor**_, Kanji Tatsumi would move forward. Making sure the people around him properly understands him.

_**Author Note: Chapter three is up my dear readers! And I would also like to remind you don't forget to check out that video I told you guys about! It is called Persona 4 – My True Self [AMV] but the only way to get the right video type in "**__Descent Within Persona 4__**" and don't forget it's on youtube! Til next time peace out!**_

_**"**__The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed..._

_Only courage in the face of doubt can lead one to the answer...__**" **_

—_**Nyx Avatar**_


	4. One of the Many Traits

One Hundred Little Persona's

By: TheWildFool2011

_**(I do not own persona characters, nor do I own the plot.)**_

I've never been so confused before in my entire life. The life of being a normal regular teenage girl, and the life of being a famous teen pop star. It's all too confusing, I don't know who I am anymore…

"I don't know who I am…am I Risette or Rise? A normal teenager or just another glamorous face?"

Rise looked down at her feet. She had been pouring her heart out to Souji, and obviously in search for help. What caught her surprise was what her friend was about to tell her.

"I'll help you." Souji smiled warmed her whole body. She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thanks senpai, really. I wouldn't think anyone would be willing to help me, but then again you're not anyone…your someone special."

Rise was still a little shaky after admitting to her shadow. But after that everything seemed different, yet the same. Different because, she's now living up to the full truth and nothing but the truth. The same…because everyone still treated her like Risette. Nobody would ever want to get to know Rise, nope…never, she would never want to think why.

The life of being a star, and then trying to hold up your everyday regular life, let me be the first to admit it's not easy. I took a break from being Risette because it was stressful. The place I chose to be my vacation spot was Inaba, not because it was out in the middle of nowhere, but because that it was where my grandmother resided. I would be able to live normally if I worked at my grandmothers' shop, and most people would expect _Risette_ to be working in a place like that, none the less vacationing in the middle of nowhere.

"Senpai…thanks for treating me like a human being and not treating me like a queen. Sometimes it's alright, but all the time…no. I can't stand people who obsess over me…stalk me and all that stuff."

Rise smiled brightly showing her gratefulness to Souji. He returned the smile back offering to take her back home.

"Want me to take you home Rise-chan?"

"YAY! That would be great senpai!"

Rise latched onto his arm and began to drag him to her grandmothers' home.

I had gone from pop star to an Investigator in just a few days, kinda cool if you ask me. I love hanging with everyone…they make me feel like I'm not some teen star. Souji would soon help me realize that Risette wasn't a fabricated personality, but just one of the many traits I possessed.

I would also soon be returning to showbiz of course after school, having a great education could get me a long ways if I ever decided to change my mind, well specifically my career.

_**Author Note: I scream, you scream, we all scream for chapter four! And I would also (once again) like to remind you don't forget to check out that video I told you guys about! It is called Persona 4 – My True Self [AMV] but the only way to get the right video type in "**__Descent Within Persona 4__**" and don't forget it's on youtube! Til next time peace out!**_

_**"**__The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed..._

_There is both joy and wonder in coming to understand another...__**"**_

—_**Nyx Avatar**_


	5. I Serve to Protect

One Hundred Little Persona's

By: TheWildFool2011

_**(I do not own persona characters, nor do I own the plot.)**_

I couldn't believe that everything I was hiding would be thrown right back in my face.

"NO! You're NOT me!"

It smiled…the type of smile that would freeze anyone in their tracks. I hated that damn shadow, mocking me every step of the way. Claiming that I was jealous of the fact Yukiko was getting all the attention from the guys at our school.

It had seemed in the end that I would begin to understand and realize that the shadow was only sharing my true feelings…just my true feelings. Acceptance is the first step to moving forward and being truthful to others around us, I've learned that the hard way.

"Y-you are me…and I am you…" Chie collapsed to the ground. She found herself surrounded by friends…good friends at that.

"Hey, Chie-chan you alright…?" Yosuke asked stooping in front of her with his arms on her shoulders.

Souji, and that bear-dog-thingy was also there by my side, I actually felt a little embarrassed that they had seen all my inner feelings, but I'm also glad I didn't have to go through that alone.

"Yeah…but we have to get to Yukiko!" Yosuke gripped her shoulders tightly.

"Look, Chie I want to save Yukiko as much as you do, but it won't help if you're in this type of condition."

Chie looked around at the other two, they had nodded agreeing with Yosuke.

"Yeah we gotta get you outta here! And plus these shadows are getting rowdy…" Teddie had lead them outside of the tv.

Even after we had successfully save Yukiko…everything still seemed so dream like. Especially my promise to protect Yukiko was nothing but a fantasy that included me wanting to protect everyone in Inaba. Truly, I would come to realize I was still at my stepping stones…gee did I have a long way to go.

Kung-Fu martial arts equals protecting everyone? I think not…no not with all these criminals out here, nothing of the sort will work especially since I had witnessed an extent to what they are capable of.

I would have to work harder, and think of something that I could be in order to protect everyone in Inaba. Souji's uncle…Dojima-san he's a cop and he protects people, solves cases but most of all he gets too bust people. Yeah, I think I'll work on being a cop…so I can protect Yukiko and everyone in Inaba!

Someone who would help Chie realize that she was longing to be a police officer and reach the rank of chief of police was Seta Souji. She thanked him for that in the end, and promised that she would be available to him if he needed her assistance. Her future will come to be a bright one, and strong one at that.

Yeah, I look forward to life after high school. I think I'll enjoy it more than anything else, especially with my close friends by my side…

_**Author Note: Hey, look its chapter five! And no it cannot fly, lol. Please, a friendly reminder don't forget about that video on youtube I told you readers about in the last two chaps, it's amazing and you'll love it, I just know. Til next time peace out!**_

_**"**__I want to protect everyone...__**" **_

—_**Chie Satonaka**_

_**"**__The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed..._

_One of life's greatest blessings is the freedom to pursue one's goals.__**"**_

—_**Nyx Avatar**_


	6. A Detective's Life

One Hundred Little Persona's

By: TheWildFool2011

_**(I do not own persona characters, nor do I own the plot.)**_

Yes, I have lost both my parents' years ago when I was young, and no I do not want pity from others. Born under the family name Shirogane as a female can be very difficult by trying to continue the detective line…trust me I know.

Working in an environment where men are sexiest claiming this is not a job for women…I'll prove them wrong, all of them. They'll see us women capable of doing the exact same thing they are capable of doing.

Even as I worked hard on cases as a detective, people…those same exact men I wanted to portray as deemed me as a child working too hard.

Heh, I find it hard to achieve my dream of being a great detective if I am a female.

"Hey! Naoto-kun wait up!" Naoto turned around to see Rise trying to catch up to her.

Ah, yes my friends. The ones who saved me from myself…the ones who witnessed everything, and now know everything about me. Most of them couldn't believe that I was a girl, hiding my gender just to be respected by others around me, they wouldn't understand that til I explained it to them.

Truthfully I was more open and closer to Rise. Not because she was female and was also a first year, but because I felt she would understand me a little more than the others.

"Oh, hey Rise-chan. What's going on?"

"Nothing just wanna walk home with ya is all. And plus wasn't class a riot today? Everything was sooo crazy, hopefully it'll be funny like that tomorrow, huh?"

Deep down something in me was looking for more excitement…maybe even involves getting the respect from the men I work around. Yeah….that'd be something worth working for, but I knew my job was to solve this case and now I know I'm not working alone on this one…

"Yeah, hopefully…hey wanna go hang out somewhere? I mean after we finish our homework of course."

"Mm-hm that sounds like a plan to me! Let's go to my place since its closer, 'kay?"

I know now…that this case will forever change my life, and the way I view everything around me. My friends…my senpai…I thank all of them, now I know if I ever need help, I have people I can look up to.

"Alright, let's get going…don't wanna stick around too long…those fan girls might catch up and then I'll have a hard time shaking them off my ass, haha."

We both moved forward making our way to Rise's Grandmothers' tofu shop…forever taking each day carefully with graceful steps. Though…I was truthfully still confused…to be the man I want to become? Or to just do my job and accept my appearance, go on not caring what men think of me…that will remain unknown for the time being…right now I'll focus on the coming days showing that I have grown to understand what teamwork means.

_**Author Note: Chapter six has arrived, please do stay tuned in for more. Til next time peace out!**_

"_Still…It is rather unfortunate that people are only attentive so long as our services are required…But then, I'm accustomed to it__**."**_

—_**Naoto Shirogane**_

_**"**__The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed..._

_Alongside time exists fate, the bearer of cruelty__**."**_

—_**Nyx Avatar**_


End file.
